


Hey Stupid, I Love You

by iamafilm



Category: Actor RPF, Polca, Taynew, Thai Actor RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafilm/pseuds/iamafilm
Summary: New yang mencoba menyadari Tay dan segala kebodohannya, bahwa mereka tidak hanya saling bersahabat, tetapi mereka juga memiliki perasaan lebih dari itu.[ Based on song : JP Saxe - Hey Stupid, I Love You! ]
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 16
Collections: Song Based Collections, Song Based FanFiction





	Hey Stupid, I Love You

_Splash!splash!_

Kedua kaki yang bergerak berlawan arah — kedepan dan belakang dengan kecepatan yang tidak terkira, melewati genangan air yang mengalir ke setiap selokan. Berlari dengan secepat tenaga, dirinya mempunyai janji dengan seseorang yang akan memarahi ia jika terlambat untuk datang mengerjai tugas kelompok mereka berdua yang sedang diambang deadline itu.

**45 menit sebelumnya...**

_Tringgg!!! tringgg!!!_

Suara panggilan keras sebuah telepon yang terletak di atas sebuah meja berukuran sedang, berbentuk bundar dan berwarna cokelat terbuat dari kayu jati yang memiliki kaki, memenuhi setiap ruangan.

“New, angkat telepon, sayang.” Teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan di rumah tersebut.

“I'm coming!!” Dibalas dengan seorang anak muda yang turun dari lantai atas rumah itu, menuruni tangga lalu mengangkat benda yang sedang berbunyi tersebut.

“Hallo, kediaman Thitipoom here! Dengan siapa saya bicara ya?” Tanyanya kepada oknum yang membuat panggilan tersebut, tetapi tidak ada balasan, hanya terdengar sedikit... Hmm entah apa itu New pun tidak tahu.

“Hu ha hu ha” Ya, seperti itu lah kurang lebih suara yang terdengar dari jauh sana.

“Halloww, are you there?” New sudah berpikir, hmm mungkin saja salah panggilan, dirinya terkekeh.

“Salah nomor ya? Yaudah saya tutup ya.” Ketika ingin menutup benda tersebut, seseorang teriak.

“Eeee Hin!” Itu lah sebuah nama panggilan yang hanya 1 orang gunakan kepada dirinya.

“Te! Udah hampir jam 7 nih! Tugas terakhir dikumpulin jam 10, kita belum selesai!” Belum adanya jawaban dari seseorang itu, New lanjut mengajukan pertanyaan, “Ini lagi ngapain sih telepon ke nomor rumah? Kenapa nggak ke hp aku aja? Ngos-ngosan lagi, aku kira orang mesum yang nelpon.” Ucapnya lancar tanpa ada jeda.

“New Thitipoom! Udah? Udah selesai nyerocos nya?” Kekehan, itu lah yang hanya New beri untuk membalas ucapan lelaki yang ia kenal.

“Iya, iya maaf. Habis ini masih jam 7 AM lagian, aku jadi ngos-ngosan panik takut kebablasan, terus habis lari-lari turun tangga. Ini aku on the way lari kerumah kamu ya!” Jelas oknum tersebut.

“Ih, Te! Jangan lari-lari, ini juga hujan deras, nanti kamu kepleset.” Itu lah larangan yang lelaki berkulit putih —seperti susu berikan kepada temannya, tetapi tidak ada balasan. Dirinya membayangkan betapa lucu temannya itu jika sudah panik, geli sekali. Akhirnya New memanggil dengan sebuah kata yang sering ia gunakan “Hey, Stupid!” Menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

“Hmm? Sudah ya aku berangkat!”

“I Lo...” Sebuah kata yang belum lengkap terucap, terpotong oleh suara _“Tuuuttt...”_ Tanda panggilan sudah berakhir.

“Love you...” Mendesah heran, karena kata-kata itu gagal disampaikan.

Tepat 15 menit kemudian terdengar suara _“ting... tong..“_

New yang sedang berbaring membaca buku yang akan mereka kerjakan lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur empuknya, beranjak turun. Membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

Remaja, berumur sama dengan New, berdiri di depan rumah sang pemilik rumah. Berkulit tan, bibirnya terangkat, memberi senyuman yang lebar, ah.. sangat manis. Tetapi bukan itu impressions sang New Thitipoom berikan kepada temannya yang berdiri di depannya itu, lebih tepatnya memberikan ekspresi —mengerutkan kening dan melebarkan matanya. Seseorang yang melihat ekspresi New seperti itu merasakan jantung ingin berpisah dari tubuhnya saat itu juga.

“H-h-hin.” Menunjukkan giginya itu memanggil nama panggilan yang ia berikan kepada New.

“Tay Stupid Tawan! Kenapa kamu basah-basahan seperti ini! Masih pagi kamu udah bikin kepala aku pening!” New berbicara dengan lantang ke pria yang didepannya itu. Sedangkan pria itu —Tay Tawan, menaruh kedua jari telunjukknya menutup lubang kedua telinganya dan juga tidak tertinggal menutup matanya, meresap semua omelan New yang diberikan kepada dirinya. Ketika sudah tidak mendengar ocehan New lagi, ia membuka mata dan melepaskan jari-jarinya dari telinga, membuka mulut untuk berbicara kepada sang lawan bicara.

“Ya, seperti yang bisa kamu lihat, ini hujan gitu maklum kalau basah, namanya juga hujan air. Kalau batu tuh baru bahaya.” Tay mencoba mencairkan keadaan, tetapi gagal. New menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Tay rumah kamu itu hanya 15 menit kesini, cuman ngelewati 20 rumah. Kamu kan bisa pakai payung, Astaga!” Tay yang tersadar ucapan New, mengarukan lehernya karena lupa akan benda itu.

Tay cengengesan, “Lupa, Hin. Habis saking buru-burunya gitu lho.”

New mengelengkan kepalanya, membuka pintu rumahnya lebar dan menyuruh Tay menunggu dirinya untuk mengambil handuk sebelum memasuki rumah New agar tidak membasahi lantai.

Berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Tay, ia melontarkan beberapa kata dengan berbisik, “So stupid, untung cinta sama kamu.”

Tay yang mengira temannya itu berbicara kepadanya bertanya, “Ha? apaan, Hin? Nggak kedengeran.”

“Nothing.” Lalu meninggalkan Tay yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya yang sedang basah kuyup karena berlari-lari di tengah derasnya hujan di pagi hari, awal bulan November yang ceria ini.

### ***

“Kalau kamu bisa memilih, selain Bumi, planet apa yang kamu akan pilih untuk tinggal?” tanya Tay.

Di bawah terangnya malam, bintang yang tersenyum di jauh pandangan kedua insan yang sedang terbaring di atas rerumput halus taman belakang rumah New. Itu lah hal yang mereka tidak pernah lewati setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur. Ketika mereka jauh, mereka menggunakan selular untuk saling berbicara di bawah langit, berbaring di taman rumahnya masing-masing. Entah apa pun itu mereka bicarakan sampai akhirnya mereka merasa kantuk menyerang. Tetapi malam ini mereka dapat berbaring dibawah langit untuk melihat semua benda langit yang indah menyapa mereka berdua di tempat yang sama. Kepala saling merapat satu sama lain, kaki kanan New berada di atas kaki kiri Tay.

Tanpa berpikir lama New menjawab pertanyaan Tay, “Tinggal di hati kamu.”

Tay menyenggol pundak lelaki yang chubby itu “Huek, gombalan basi.”

New terkekeh, “Hmm, dari semua planet hanya Bumi yang mampu menampung kehidupan. Walaupun setiap planet punya keistimewaannya masing-masing. So, aku tetap akan memilih Bumi.” Mengangkat kedua bahunya.

“Ish, kan andaikan lho ini, Hin, kamu tuh nggak asyik banget. Huft.”

“Kalau kamu, pilih planet mana?” New menanyakan Tay kembali dan ia pun menjawabnya.

> "It doesn't matter where you are, but who you are with that really matters."

Dengan pelan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan—melihat pria disebelahnya, ketika ia melihat, senyuman manis terpampar dari lekukan bibir Tay yang ia bisa lihat dari samping.

“Aku harap, aku adalah salah satu dari banyaknya orang-orang yang sayang sama kamu, bisa menjadi orang yang dapat kamu andalkan dimana pun kamu tinggal, Hin.” Pandangannya tidak berpindah dari langit. Seakan ia tahu orang yang disampingnya sedang melihatnya lekat-lekat.

“Kamu kan satu-satunya orang yang selalu aku panggil ketika aku nggak butuh sekalipun.” Ucap New sambil terkekeh.

“Masih sempat-sempatnya ledekin aku, huh.” Tay memutar kedua matanya dengan tersinggung. “Nanti juga kalau dapat pacar pasti kamu lupain aku.” Rasa itu, rasa yang selalu Tay rasakan ketika memikirkan hal tersebut jika hari itu datang—tidak ingin melepaskan tetapi akan ia lakukan jika harus.

“Aku nggak butuh pacar.” Ucap New.

“Karena sudah ada kamu yang menjadi partner aku.” Tay memiringkan badannya untuk melihat New. Menatap matanya lekat-lekat hingga ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang sama setiap kali ia melihat mata New sampai dalam—ketulusan.

“Iya, Partner In Crime, jadi orang sesat aku temenan sama kamu.” Sebuah ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Tay yang berisi ledekkan.

Ouch! keluh Tay karena New menyentil dahinya dengan keras, “Kamu yang stupid, selalu sembrono. Sebenernya aku teman atau pengasuh kamu sih, huh.”

Membalikkan badannya mengarah dan menatap kembali sang langit. New cengengesan, “Stupid, what a stupid. I love you anyway.”

“I love you too, Hin.” Tay dengan cepat memeluk tubuh New yang hangat tersebut dan mendusel hidungnya ke pundak yang di peluk ia itu, “Memang teman terbaik sejak kamu sama aku masih sering ngompol hehe” Lanjut Tay.

Ouch! Tay mengeluh, tetapi kali ini dikarenakan New memukul pelan kepala oknum yang dianggap menyebalkan itu.

7 A.M, seperti biasa New sangat hafal dengan temannya itu. Ia mengangkat telepon genggam nya dan menulis pesan:

> New: Kring kring, pagi sunshine.  
>  New: Ok, berangkat duluan ya. See you at school.  
>  Tay: Eh, jangan! baru selesai mandi tau!

New hanya bisa terkekeh dan dia mengirim pesan suara:  
_“Mohon maaf saudara Tay Tawan, New Thitipoom nya sudah meninggalkan rumah dan pergi ke sekolah.”_

Tay yang dijauh sana membalas pesan suaranya dengan pesan tertulis:

> Tay: HAHA nggak lucu ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
>  New: Aww... love nya banyak banget. Kangen aku tuh pasti😉  
>  Tay: Cuih, baru semalem ketemu wle :p  
>  Tay: Dah ya, ini aku mau jemput kamu.  
>  New: Teee...  
>  Tay: Hmm??  
>  New: I miss you too ❤️❤️❤️

New hanya tidak menyadari sesuatu karena tidak melihatnya secara langsung, bahwa temannya senyum sangat lebar dan menahan pipinya sudah terbakar malu.

3 hari, setelah Tay selalu menghindarkan pandangan New yang diberikan kepada Tay setiap mereka berbicara. Tay pun jarang sekali berbicara kepadanya saat ini. Serba salah – itu lah yang dirasakan oleh New.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah nya bersama di kafe yang terletak dekat dengan gerbang perumahan mereka.

New terus menerus mencuri pandangannya ke Tay yang matanya terus menatap tulisan di depannya. Lalu Tay mengangkat sebuah gelas yang berisi kopi kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja New mengangkat tangannya, seperti mengelap sesuatu yang menempel pada ujung bibir Tay. New mengerakkan ibu jarinya dari sudut ke sudut bibir Tay dengan pelan. Tay sangat refleks dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat New dan melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. New pun hanya bisa memberi senyuman, memberikan pandangan yang lekat terhadap bibir Tay. Satu menit tanpa merubah posisi pandangan kedua anak lelaki yang saling berteman sejak kecil ini. Hingga New memulai percakapan.

“Minum kopi aja belepotan sih, Te. Tsk... tsk... tsk... stupid”

Tay menepas tangan New yang berada di depan bibirnya. Memasang wajah kesal dan berbicara “Apa sih, udah deh nggak usah ganggu.” Lalu dia dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan menulis tugas yang ada di depan wajahnya dan tangan kirinya mengarah kebelakang lehernya sambil menggarukkan kulitnya. Lagi-lagi New tidak tahu jika temannya yang berkulit sawo matang itu sedang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan mengatasi jantungnya yang berdebar tidak karuan. New hanya terkekeh, meminum jus strawberry yang ia pesan disana tanpa meninggalkan tatapannya dari seseorang yang serius melihat buku di depannya itu.

### ***

Tay berjalan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan New yang terus mengejar langkahnya.

“Te, kamu kenapa sih.” Menarik lengan Tay dan ia menjauhkannya dari tangan New.

“Kamu ngambek sama aku? Ih aku nggak tahu salah apa sih? Coba bilang ke aku biar aku ngerti.” Ucap New dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan.

“Argh... Te. Jangan gini dong.” New menggapai lengan Tay lagi. Langkah Tay pun berhenti, ia menarik napas dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke New.

“Aku masuk ke rumah ya, kalau sudah nyampe rumah kamu kabari aku.”

Sebelum Tay meninggalkan New, New berkata “Tapi Te, kamu belum jawab pertanyaan aku sih.” Tanpa menjawab ia berjalan mendekati perkarangan rumahnya yang sederhana dan New hanya berdiri di depan pagar rumah Tay dengan perasaan heran akan apa kesalahan ia yang membuat Tay selalu menghindarinya.

New sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya terus menerus menunggu pesan dari temannya yang menghilang tanpa kabar itu. Tay sangat tidak biasa seperti ini, lama membalas pesan atau hanya mengirim seperti pertanyaan yang penting-penting saja, ketika di telepon pun tidak pernah diangkat.

“Tay Stupid Tawan.” Ia menghela napas.

Tanpa perpikir panjang New beranjak dari tempat tidur nya, keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya, sebelum mencapai pintu ia mendengar suara yang melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya.

“New, sudah mau jam 9 malam kamu mau kemana?”

“Aku mau kerumah Tay dulu ya, Ma.” Jawabnya kepada sang wanita paru baya itu. New pun lalu berlari keluar ketika ibunya berteriak. “Jangan lari-lari New!”

Sesampainya New dirumah Tay, bertemu dengan sang kakak perempuannya yang sedang menonton drama diruang keluarga rumah itu, memberi tahu jika Tay berada di taman belakang.

Ketika New sampai melihat temannya yang keras kepala itu sedang berbaring di rerumput halus, matanya tertutup dan kedua tangannya menompang kepala, ia berbaring disebelahnya. Tay tidak menyadari akan kehadiran New yang sudah beberapa menit berada disebelahnya itu hingga ia mendengar suara yang halus dari sebelah telinga kirinya.

“I'm not gonna interrupt. If you need to talk about it. Please, do tell.”

Tay terkejut lalu beranjak duduk dan melihat New yang sedang berbaring dan tersenyum kepadanya.

“K-kamu ngapain disini?” Tanyanya.

“Probably you don't know that, but I miss you.” Ucap New dan ia pun merubah posisi, duduk disebelah Tay.

“Te, what's wrong? Kamu nggak pernah seperti ini, selalu menghindar dari aku. Kamu kan bucin banget sama aku.” New terkekeh.

“Ish, geer. Nothing's wrong.” Tay merubah posisi duduknya dan menghindarkan pandangannya dari New, melihat ke depan matanya, hanya suasana sepi sekita tamannya itu. New memutarkan matanya, terus saja Tay berbohong kepadanya. Hubungan kedekatan mereka bukan seperti mereka kenal hanya 1 atau 2 minggu. Tetapi 16 tahun lamanya, New sudah hapal sekali dengan semua gerak-gerik yang Tay lakukan di depan matanya.

Tay menghela napas dan berbicara. “Fine, I- just. Aku kesal aja kamu terus nyuekin aku pas kamu lagi bareng Luke.” New tertawa mendengarnya.

“Udah gitu aja?” Tay mengiyakan pertanyaan New dan New tertawa puas. Lalu ia mengerakkan kedua tangannya, memegang kedua pipi Tay.

“Jadinya kamu cemburu nih?”  
Tay mengelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab. “Buat apa aku cemburu, cuman sebel aja dicuekin.”

“I love you, Te.” Ucap New, menatap wajah Tay lekat-lekat.

“I know, because we are best friends.” New memutarkan matanya dan tersinggung akan jawabannya.

“Do you know something, Te?” New bertanya. Tay hanya terdiam, tetapi New dapat membaca raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan bahwa ia “tidak tahu”.

“I get offended by the way you doubt it that you know you're mine. I'm sure you just forget sometimes.” Pandangan yang tidak bisa terlepas dari satu sama lain. Seketika terus terdengar suara jangkrik yang menandakan waktu sekarang semakin malam.

“So promise me you won't and you know I'll remind you, when you think I don't.” New melanjutkan. Tay hanya terdiam, bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan tangan New yang sedari tadi masih memegang pipi kiri dan kanannya.

“Kamu tidak seharusnya cemburu Te, karena aku sangat menginginkanmu . Aku tahu sangat sulit, karena kamu terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya dan juga aku tahu rasa tidak percaya diri ada di kepala kamu ketika kamu melihat aku dengan yang lain. Tetapi, tolong percaya aku. Oke?”

New terkekeh masih tidak habis pikir bahwa Tay menghindarinya beberapa hari belakangan ini karena ia cemburu dengan Luke. Untuk pelajaran seni budaya Tay tidak dipasangkan dengan New karena gurunya tahu jika mereka berdua tidak seharusnya bersama terus di setiap tugas kelompok dan sesekali mesti dipisahkan, begitulah jadinya New dipasangkan dengan Luke.

“Te, please tell me to settle down. You do it better than I've ever known how I won't pull some tricks for attention but could I get a little now?” New mengedipkan matanya ke Tay. Saat ini New hanya ingin Tay meyakinkan perasaannya kepada dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja Tay bersandar dan mencium bibir New selama beberapa detik, lalu melepaskan ciumannya New masih memejamkan matanya karena menikmati setiap kelembutan yang ia dapatkan dari bibir Tay. Ia mendengar Tay bertanya.

“Kenapa kamu nggak langsung bilang aja sih kalau kamu punya rasa seperti yang aku rasakan ke kamu?”

New terkekeh dan mengelengkan kepalanya, berbicara  
“How could you forget? I told you 17 times before 7am that...” Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, melontarkan kata yang tidak bosan ia berikan kepada temannya yang sekarang sudah mengetahui perasaan ia yang paling dalam terhadapnya.

**“I Love You.”**

Bibir New pun mencium dengan lembut bibir lelaki yang tidak bisa ia lepas dimanapun dan kapanpun walaupun ia melakukan hal kebodohan yang membuat ia pusing — Tay Tawan.


End file.
